


Close your eyes, little one...

by Viktoria_Owl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lullabies, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoria_Owl/pseuds/Viktoria_Owl
Summary: - Do you know what my mom did when I was scared?.. She sang this lullaby to me...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 18





	Close your eyes, little one...

Naboo. Mountain landscape.  
POV. Ahsoka

It was only now, with three experienced mercenaries running after me, that I realized that running after that detonator droid without a lightsaber was a huge mistake, perhaps even the last. I have long lost the track, and the hunters are literally breathing down the back of my head. Ironically, how the predator himself became someone's prey. The pouring rain clearly did not help me jump over the already slippery stones. After a while, without realizing it myself, I found myself in a shallow cave, where there was only one exit. That's all. I'm stuck in a corner, exhausted, unarmed, surrounded by killers. I didn't do it. I failed my master, my troops, the inhabitants of a nearby settlement. I let them all down. The bomb will destroy all living things, many will suffer, and Rex, and Obi-Wan, and Anakin. Anakin! It's very close to the explosion site! Damn... The man in the black and red mask looked down at me and smiled viciously. It was only when the ice blaster was at my forehead that the adrenaline completely left me. And... Is that how it will end just like that?.. It's so stupid to go through the war without serious injuries, to be a commander at the age of 14, and be cornered by some ragamuffins. In the last seconds of my life, I decided to pray to the Force. Suddenly, somewhere below, there was a grinding of metal. The killers shuddered noticeably and turned sharply. A cloaked figure with a lightsaber ran into the cave. A sword too familiar to be mistaken for anyone else. It was Anakin! Having regained consciousness, the bandits opened fire on him, but the defense of the unique Skywalker is not so easy to breakthrough!  
— Ours broke through, and we remembered about you. Then someone saw that droid. — A charge flew past Anakin — As you can see, I caught up with him first. I think you've lost something, haven't you?

POV. Author  
Skywalker took a familiar shot from his belt and handed it to his student. The icy steel burned the palm pleasantly. The Master and Padawan quickly dealt with two apparently stunned mercenaries. It seemed that the problem was solved, the mercenaries would receive a sentence and serve their time in prison. However, the leader of these greedy bandits was smarter than his subordinates. Waiting for the Jedi to turn their backs on him, he pulled out his second blaster and aimed at the girl.  
— Say goodbye to this world, baby! - With a little wild grin said the killer. Anakin heard this and was terrified. There was no time to turn on the lightsaber, nor time to think. Skywalker pushed the ward aside without hesitation. The sound of a shot was heard in the cave. Ahsoka immediately turned around and turned on her lightsaber. Opposite them sat the killer with his smoking gun lowered and a satisfied smile. His shoulders rose and fell from the adrenaline accumulated during the battle. Baring her fangs, she rushed to the killer. To her surprise, he didn't even budge. Shouting, Ahsoka raised her sword and pierced the enemy's chest with it.  
— Right on target, Snips! - In a voice was clearly audible pride. Togruta, pleased with herself, turned with her eyes closed.  
— Welp, you saved my… - Ahsoka barely opened her eyes and her heart stopped. There was a large black spot on Anakin's side. Ahsoka rubbed her eyes, though, hoped that these were just her hallucinations... — Master! — The girl called him in a stuttering voice. As if on cue, Anakin began to slide down the cave wall with a soft groan. — Master, do not worry, now we will go to the base and you will be cured. Let me... — Ahsoka wanted to take him by the hand and carry him to the base, not the most effective way, but still better than nothing. No matter how hard the Togruta tried, the mentor slowly but surely slid down the slope, leaning with one hand on the student, and with the other holding onto the wound.  
— It's okay, Ahsoka, it's okay. I'm fine! - He tried to gently take the student away from him, but he badly doing it.  
— I know, master, you are very fine, but I think a little help will not hurt you.  
He shook his head and was about to say something when suddenly a new wave of pain pierced him. Padawan seized the moment and knelt in front of the master to take a closer look at the situation, even though she knew that it would change something. It's worse than she could have imagined. As much as she wanted to admit it, only the thought was spinning in her head like a top: he has no chance. Consoling herself with the thought that the doctors would appear any minute, Ahsoka, tearing off a piece from the sleeve of Anakin's cloak, went out into the rain and wet the cloth. The water quickly wetted the canvas. Coming close to the mentor, she noticed that she herself was very dizzy. Kneeling in front of Skywalker, Ahsoka addressed him.  
— Master, I know it hurts, but be patient a little, then you will feel much better. — As Ahsoka gently ripped open his shirt at the site of the shot, Anakin stirred and visibly tensed from the sudden pain. He moaned softly, gritting his teeth, trying to stand firm and overcome the severe pain. He couldn't break here, not in front of her. The young Padawan became more cautious and tore apart the site of the shot. — You will feel better, master, I promise, I will only process. She began to clear the wound of laser ash, and the Jedi Knight could only breathe hard, holding back tears. The Padawan tried not to notice the mentor's suffering and began to handle the injury as carefully and quickly as possible.

POV. Ahsoka  
An hour passed, but no one showed up. The rain stood like a wall, it was simply impossible to get through. I rewound the wound with a moistened cloak cloth and lit a small fire, but there were almost no dry branches left. Anakin's condition was not getting any better. He squinted in pain. Skywalker was renowned for his resistance to pain that others could not bear. I understood that this matter would not last long. I don't know where we are and... I was very scared. My mentor is seriously injured, our camp is far away, plus there is a heavy downpour with a thunderstorm. I wanted to cry out of despair, but I could not. The life of the one who sacrificed himself for me depended on me. I have to help him at any cost. He tried to stay conscious and breathed heavily. Everything seemed to be all right with him, but the wound... damn this mercenary! I wanted to touch the wound, but Anakin squeezed my hand gently. Opening his eyes, he looked at me and gritted his teeth, and tried to sit up. Gently but insistently, I wanted to put Anakin on the floor of the cave. But Skywalker was not the kind to give up. And unfortunately, I knew that.  
\- Master, you mustn't strain! Bleeding may open up! - I tried to reason with Skyguy. I was too worried about him. Shaking his head, Anakin nevertheless tensed and I had no choice but to help him to get upright. And she knelt down in front of him and with an anxious face for several seconds stared into his tired and pain-worn eyes. When I woke up from the veil of anxiety, I found a small flask of water. Opening the container, I handed the refreshing drink to Anakin.  
After taking a sip, the teacher told me only two words: "Get out of here." This was his heroic instinct. Sacrifice himself to save padawan's life. I will try to save Skyguy as well.  
\- Be ready, master! I'm going to get us out of here! - At that moment, as a reminder, thunderstruck near the cave. - As soon as the thunderstorm ends, we will immediately move to the camp!  
\- Ahsoka, please... don't play hero and face it, how harsh the situation is! I am seriously injured, dying. You have a chance to escape, Ahsoka! These bandits can return at any moment! - Ahsoka wanted to object to something, but Anakin made her understand that there was nothing to be done here. She understood this, but she could not accept it. Eyes filled with tears, lips trembled and legs buckled. Leaning against the cave wall, the Padawan cried, trying with all her might to turn away. Taking all his strength into a fist, Skywalker rose to the level of a student and said with a warm smile: - The Force has its own plans for our galaxy, Snips. And as a couple, there is nothing we can do about it. We must accept it. - He placed a shaking hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and looked at her with an encouraging smile. Tano could not stand all the emotions and literally exploded.  
\- Accept? Accept?! Accept that because of me you died, and I didn't even try to save you?! Is this all worth putting up with?! - Anakin just shook his head and said in a weak voice.  
\- Are there any other options? Now it is raining, almost a downpour, and even with a thunderstorm. And how will you drag me? Both of us will not be saved, this is the fate. - A frightening silence fell in the cave. Drops hitting the stone were counting the last minutes of Anakin Skywalker's life. Ahsoka curled up in a ball next to him, clutching her head in her hands. The general sat down next to the girl with a sigh.  
\- Do you know what my mother did when I was scared? - Ahsoka looked sideways with tear-stained eyes at master. -She hugged me like this. - Anakin took his trembling Padawan and pulled her into his lap, hugging her to his chest. - wrapped in a blanket, - Covering her with a large cloak, Anakin grinned and softly hit on the nose, - and sang this lullaby. Gasping for more air, Anakin began to sing.

Close your eyes, little one,  
You don't want it, I know.  
Until you sleep, my hun,  
I will hum to you slow.

About how the sands,  
The desert is carrying.  
About how the flowers,  
In the meadow are blooming.

Close your eyes, little one,  
Sleep under the evening star.  
While night isn't gone  
I'll be with you, till dawn

His voice was getting quieter, quieter, quieter. Skywalker gently rocked the togruta back and forth, lulling to sleep. Togruta closed her eyes, clutching her master's shirt. Hiccuping from time to time, the girl began to doze, lying on the Anakin's chest and breathing in native smell. The very smell of the sky, dust, and machine oil. It smelled like... home. Master and padawan lay together for what seemed like hours. Thunder rumbled and the heavy rain calmed the girl. Burying her nose into the still-beating heart, Ahsoka fell into the arms of an alluring dream.

POV. Obi-Wan  
The clone captain reported to me about a successful mission, as well as the sudden disappearance of Ahsoka, and then Anakin. I knew them and could understand that they certainly would not be able to get out of this situation on their own. The rain is over, it will be easier to search. "Ha-ha, I guess Anakin was afraid to get his new boots wet." I thought with a grin, then took their squad with me and immediately went in search of the Padawan and mentor. I felt them... her in the Force. For some reason, I didn't feel Anakin's presence. I could not show this to the squad, but the anxiety grew with every step. Ahsoka was in a dark cave almost at the very top. Looking inside, my hands began to shake and a chill ran down my spine. In order not to fall, I leaned against the wall of a cold and wet cave. Ahsoka lay in Anakin's arms. On his side was a bandage made of cloak fabric. With difficulty, I walked up to my student and put my hand on his cold neck.

I didn't feel a pulse.

I looked at the padawan. She slept under his arm as if nothing had happened. I tried to gently lift her in my arms. Surprisingly, warmth emanated from her. His warm. As soon as Ahsoka felt my touch, she rushed about and tried to escape, still sleeping. I didn't wake her up. The worst is yet to come. Ahsoka needs to gain strength to understand and accept all is happened. I looked at Anakin. He seemed to be asleep. I could not look at him for a long time. Ani was my padawan, he was my son. Now I won't see him. Never. How will I explain to Padmé? Damn... Ahsoka kept trying to get out of my hands.  
\- Sh-h-h-h... I'm with you, you're safe. - She began to look for the warmth from which she was brazenly torn away. "And that she will never feel again..." I gently rocked the little togruta back and forth to calm her. This is the only thing I could do in such a situation. This, surprisingly, worked and she went limp in my arms. Sighing bitterly, I carried her back to camp. Better not to wake Ahsoka, not now. It's not time yet.

Few months later…

POV. Ahsoka  
My best friends turned against me, those who, day after day, said that they trusted me with their lives. And now they were shooting at me with no sympathy in their eye... Nobody believed me, not even Plo, not even Obi-Wan. Everyone keeps repeating that I am a criminal, a traitor, a murderer... Now I am at the lower levels, completely alone, homeless, and cold. How you want to wrap yourself up in a warm cloak. How I want him to be there... I didn't even have the strength left for walking. Entering the alley, I fell down near some boxes and closed my eyes. Suddenly a pleasant warmth enveloped my body, and a painfully familiar voice began to sound in my head...

Close your eyes, little one...  
You don't want it, I know...  
Until you sleep, my hun...  
I will hum to you slow...


End file.
